Lights Collection
by Sasura
Summary: Sasuke..." she whispered delicately, "I'm broken... Please come back... Please..." - Songfic collection by the artist Lights Valerie Poxleinter


**Ice**

**By: Sasura**

**Song by: Lights (Valerie Poxleinter)**

**I don't claim the song, or the characters.**

Hola mi awesome amigos! This is one of my first songfics in a LONG time. I am planning on making this story, a Lights Collection. A collection of songs, by Lights (Valerie Poxleinter).

Enjoy.

This = Song

This = Normal Speech

_This = _Flashbacks

This story is in Sakura's POV.

**SASUXSAKU**

We were so darn happy before.

Our lives were perfect.

When I saw him enter the Konoha gate for the first time in many years.

My heart raced with a feeling I hadn't felt in awhile.

Love.

I played it cool. I didn't let him coming back affect me.

I carried on normally.

Even though I felt nothing like that.

The first time we really talked in so many years, was that day at the training grounds.

The Team 7 meeting spot.

Oh how I missed it...

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura Haruno's short, choppy pink hair blew gracefully in the wind. She threw a shiny, silver kunai into the center of the bullseye stuck on a tree. She panted heavily as she continued the routine. Throw kunai, punch tree down, throw kunai, punch tree down. It was not until late night that she stopped. So tired, she could barely make it back to her home... She collapsed._

_Sasuke Uchiha was making his nightly rounds. Walking in the moonlight with a peaceful aura. He was heading along the Team 7 Training Grounds. A shadow-like figure lay in front of him. He activated his sharingan with caution, bending down to approach the creature._

_It was Sakura Haruno. Her soft, velvet-like hair jumped at his touch._

_She looked peaceful. Like an angel. He examined her gently, not seeing any movement from her though. Alarmed with worry, he picked her up bridal style, and took her to the hospital._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Since then, we were friends. He told me everything, after I woke up. We were getting onto a healthy friendship again. Until one day, we got into a fight.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Sasuke, you have to let me do this mission!" Sakura cried._

_"I wont let you do it," Sasuke mumbled._

_"If you were my friend, you'd let me do the damn stripper mission! It's just a mission! It doesn't mean anything!" Sakura cried._

_"Then I guess we aren't friends. I cared about you, and see.. Now you don't need me?" Sasuke frowned, as he silently walked away._

_Sakura's bubblegum pink hair shined in the cold, midnight moon._

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Ever since that, I wanted to be friends again. The stripper mission was done and over with, and I was ready to forget about it, and become friends again.

I was going to approach him today.

I whispered some words, and transported to the front of his house. I knocked silently.

The door creaked open.

"Hello," Sasuke mumbled quietly. He stared at the ground, in... what? Shame, maybe..

"May I come in?" I asked.

He gestured his hand to come in.

I took in his house. Plain, but elegant.

I helped myself into one of the blood red and cream-colored couch.

Sasuke then closed the door, and came to the living room, to offer me some tea. I graciously accepted, and he went into the kitchen to leave me in my thoughts.

Soon, the tea and biscuits were done. He came back out and set them on his dark, shiny, coffee table.

"So.. what brings you here?" he asked me, without emotion.

"Well... Um... I guess... I wanted to... Talk about... Uhh... How about you take a seat first?" I stuttered.

"No thank you," was his reply.

"You just don't know how hard you're making this for me..." I muttered under my breath.

My mouth is frozen, so I can't even speak

What a disappointment I had it perfectly

What I was going to bring up suddenly

Stood like a stone, as you stood quietly

You're making it hard for me

All I could do was freeze

"Sasuke-kun... I wanted to bring up the stripper mission," I said, using his petname.

Sasuke tensed up, "Hn."

"Well, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you... Friends?" I asked.

"Hn" was his reply.

"Well okay.. Nice talking to you Sasuke-kun.." I smiled, I left a tiny kiss on his cheek, and left.

I was surprised. This wasn't really the way it was supposed to go. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

What I mean is all I need is

Just a little emotion

Cause all I see is you not feelin

And you givin me nothin' nice.

I tried to do us right

Why'd you have to go and turn to ice?

A few days after that, I wanted to check up on Sasuke. I wanted to make sure we were friends again. I whipped out my cell phone, and called him.

"Hn, Sakura," he said answering the phone.

"Sasuke.. Hi!" I replied happily.

"What do you want?" he grunted.

"I was just wondering... maybe... we could go out for ramen? Just as friends of course..." I suggested.

"Hn.. Whatever,"

"Look Sasuke, if you're still mad at me, I'm sorry okay?" I whispered gently.

"Bye," he answered... Emotionless as always.

I don't think you're knowing how hard this is for me

I'm not the type to say sorry constantly

So I swallowed my pride, and got down on my knees

But still you just stood there, as you stared at me

Your ego is getting old

How did you get so cold?

I was defeated. I was broken.

That was enough.. I had enough..

Sasuke.

I'm giving up on you.

What I mean is all I need is

Just a little emotion

'Cause all I see is you not feelin 

And you givin me nothing nice

I tried to do us right 

Why'd you have to go and turn to ice?

That was when this thought occured to me. Sasuke... You didn't care. Our friendship was over. It was all my fault too. Shinobi, and missions over friendship and relationships.

So what? I'm over him.

He's over me.

I guess it's the end of us.

I'm looking at you

You looking at me

What can I do but say sorry?

It's a little late but you know

I just want you happy

What I gotta say

To make you let me get away

With it this time?

I know you're upset

And you're happy to just sit and hate me

But I'll make a bet, that you'll be better to forget about me

Even better yet I'll let a little light melt the ice, ice baby!

My mouth is frozen, so I can't even speak

I'm not the type to say sorry constantly.

What I mean is all I need is

Just a little emotion

'Cause all I know is you not feelin'

And you givin' me nothin' nice

I tried to do YOU right

Why'd you have to go and turn to ice?

**SASUXSAKU**

-d-


End file.
